


East for the Summer

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: Daphne/Rose if you squint really hard, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: The ladies go to the beach after the heist.





	East for the Summer

Daphne, to no one’s surprise, has a house in the hamptons. She mentions this bit of information, as offhandedly as one might talk about having a spare pair of tennis shoes. The whole gang is there, in the warehouse, eating take out straight straight out of the plastic containers. They’ve all gotten together to celebrate the last of the jewelry being sold, an anonymous overseas buyer having finally snatched it up and delivered the funds to an offshore account. Everyone is happy and talking and passing around the bottles of champagne that Lou showed up with, and that’s when Daphne says it.

“Oh, yeah, I might go to my place in the Hamptons this weekend.”

The room goes quiet suddenly, and all eyes turn to Daphne. She curled up on the couch, wearing cigarette pants and a seafoam green silk blouse, with her hair in an Audrey hepburn inspired twist. She wouldn’t look out of place in a perfume ad, even with the battered couch, if it weren’t for the mouth full of lo mein she’s speaking around.

“What?” She says, blushing and holding a hand over her mouth as she finishes chewing and swallows. 

“Girl, you got a beach house?” Constance slaps her on the leg, leaving a bit of duck sauce on her pants. “That’s awesome!”

Daphne shrugs in a show of forced nonchalance, a pleased little smile on her face now what everyone is paying attention to her. “I have a small house in the Hamptons, nothing too ostentatious. But it does have a private beach and a small movie theater, and a pool, and-”

The next part of what she says is drowned out because Constance and Amita are both already talking. 

“I would love to go to the Hamptons!”

“Yo, you gotta take us there!”

Daphne looks across the table to where Lou and Debbie are cuddled up on a loveseat, splitting an order of crab rangoon. They whisper together for a moment, and the rest of the women quiet down to listen to what they will say next. The job is over, but their leadership remains, and even Constance settles down to hear them.

Debbie listens to Lou for a moment and then nods slowly. “Fine,” she says, addressing the room. “We can go to the Hamptons this weekend. We have to keep a low profile, but it should be fine, it’s celebrity season out there and hopefully there will be plenty of more exciting things for the paparazzi to focus on than Daphne and her friends having a quiet weekend.” She adds a bit of extra emphasis to the word quiet, her eyes flicking between Constance and Nine Ball. Both of them make a valiant attempt at innocent faces.

“I guess I should call ahead and make the arrangement.” Daphne doesn’t even bother protesting. If anything she looks more excited than she has since the heist ended. She had been filming her side project in Canada, but it was only a short art film, and after wrapping she has taken to lurking around the warehouse like a stray.

“Beach party!” Constance crowded, holding up her glass of champagne to toast Amita dn Nine Ball, spilling a good bit of her drink in the process. 

“I guess I should be happy the kids are at camp,” Tammy mutters under her breath, pulling out her phone to text her husband.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

A week later Daphne pulls up the warehouse with a fleet of black SUVs with professional drivers who load up their bags. The drive East is mostly uneventful. They head out early, and the only stop they make is for bagel sandwiches, at Constance’s insistence. Someone even gets Daphne to eat one, despite her complaints about the carbs. Rose calms her down by saying her figure could carry a few extra pounds.

The house is everything they could have hoped for. Two stories of white wood siding and massive windows and a perfectly manicured lawn. They climb out of the cas and blink in the sunshine. The air smells like salt water and freshly mowed grass, and inside the house is a a tray with glasses of iced tea and lemonade, the cold glasses garnished with strawberries and mint. Daphne grabs a glass and vreezes by, excitedly pointing out the features of her home. 

“This place is amazing,” Amita comments, sipping her tea and looking around in awe. 

The house is just as nice inside. White and blue furniture with touches of wicker. The kitchen is massive, with two ovens and a double gas range. The livingroom windows look out over a massive deck and swimming pool, and beyond that, the ocean. 

“It’s a nice place,” Debbie agrees, taking off her sunglasses and shaking her hair out. “And now I think a quick dip might be in order.” 

She doesn’t wait for anyone else, just makes a break for the sliding doors leading out back. By the time she’s out the door her sandals are off and by the time she touches the sand she’s whipped off her sundress. 

“Women can be topless in New York, right?” Tammy asks, eyebrows raised.

“Oh yeah, girl’s fine,” Constance reassures her. 

Lou laughs as Debbie wades out into the sea, diving beneath the swell fo the surf and coming up with a splash. “She was in prison a while, I guess she missed the beach.”

“Ok, well last one out there’s a shitty criminal!” Constance whooped, hopping on one foot to pull off her sneakers as she moved towards the door.

The rest fo the women followed, all stripping down to various degrees. Lou dropped her jeans and dove into the sea in her tank top, gasping at the shock of the cold. Rone kept her floral sundress on.

“I burn about as bad you would think,” she admitted, carefully stepping into the water.

“My neighbors are so gonna complain about this,” Daphne sighed, even as she shucked off her wrap dress and kicked off her mules. “So glad I didn’t get the place with a Homeowners Association.” 

They spend the next few hours in the water, swimming and splashing until they collapse in the sand, tired and sunburned. There’s an outdoor shower by the deck and they take turns rinsing off the salt and sand, dropping what remains of their clothes on the ground. Back inside they change into fresh clothes and argue about what to order for lunch until Nine Ball discovers the neat labeled containers of fruit salad and plates of neatly wrapped finger sandwiches. The women descend on the food like hyenas, grabbing whatever they can and flopping onto the living room furniture in much the same way they would back at the warehouse. 

Lou watches Daphne hand feeding rose a bite of watermelon, laughing as the juice drips down the older woman’s face, and smiled. “See Debbie, this was a good idea.”

Debbie snorted around a mouthful of cucumber sandwich. “You say that now, wait till you see how bad that sunburn on your ass is. That’s what you get, swimming in a thong.”

Lou smacked her on the arm, drawing a hiss as she made contact with debbie’s own sunburn. “You ass, you know what I mean.”

Debbie looked at the women, smiling and talking and happy together. More than she could have imagined in prison, and nodded slowly. “Yeah Lou, I do.”


End file.
